Demigods in Hogwarts, Watch Out!
by Nerdfighter11
Summary: The Giant War and Wizard War are over. Demigods go to Hogwarts to experience the wizard life and kill some monsters. However, the demigods need to stay undercover. While the Golden Trio are a little suspicious, the demigods wonder what is the real reason of why they are at Hogwarts. Will the wizards spoil their plan? What is the real reason for them to go to Hogwarts? First fanfic.
1. The News

**AN - This is my first fanfic, so please don't start screaming as your eyes burn from horrible quality. Also (just for those annoying, you-must-do-a-disclaimer people), none of the characters belong to me, except for an occasional OC. Everything belongs to Rick and J.K. :) I hope I don't fail.  
**

* * *

**Percy POV - **

I stared at Chiron, shocked. Wizards exist! I feel like the only one who doesn't know though, mainly because the rest of the Seven, Nico, and Thalia only looked sorta surprised, but Annabeth seemed to be rolling her eyes in that 'duh' way. Anyway, according to Chiron, a school in London, called Hogwarts, was a magic school that housed wizards each year. They have recently been in a war, just like us. By the way Chiron described Voldemort, I guessed that the war had been easily won.

"Spells will not harm you, but they will affect you. You will be leaving tomorrow. Any questions?" Chiron said.

"How do we get there?" Nico hesitantly asked.

"Plane, of course."

The second Chiron said that, Nico, Thalia, and I paled.

"Chiron, I am not getting on a plane!" I said.

"Ditto," Nico agreed. Thalia nodded her head.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico. Get over it," Annabeth said, smiling. "Do we get wands and books to learn spells?"

"Of course. Yours is made from the bark of an olive tree with an owl feather core. Thalia, yours is the bark of a pine with an eagle feather core..." Chiron listed off our wands, which was kinda funny.

After that, we were sent to our cabins to pack.

* * *

I stared at the plane before me.

"I am not getting on that thing!" I said, glaring at Annabeth and the rest of my oh-so-wonderfull demigod friends.

"Behold, Percy Jackson! He has won two wars, killed thousands of monsters, and survived Tartarus! Beware, he is still afraid of getting on a plane!" Leo announced. I gave him my wolf glare, effectively shutting him up.

* * *

I ran off of the plane, relieved. Thankfully, Zeus hadn't zapped the plane with lightning. If Thalia and Jason weren't there, I think I would be dead now. However, after getting our bags, we hailed a taxi and headed to Kings Cross Station **((AN - I am so sorry if I got the name of the train station wrong! It's been a while since I've read the books))**.

* * *

**AN - Sorry if that was short. I would write more, but my mind is numb and I can't think. I hope someone reads this. It would mean a lot. Especially since I'm such a pansycake. :)**


	2. Hogwarts Express

**Second chapter because I got some really nice reviews :) Hope it satisfies you.**

* * *

**Harry POV-**

I ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. I was quickly followed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. You see, after the war with Voldemort, previous seventh years were invited back. So, technically, we are like eighth years (excluding Ginny because she is in seventh year). Anyway, I glanced at my watch.

"Guys, we're gonna be late!" I said. We rushed onto the train and started looking for a compartment.

Finally, I saw a compartment with nine others. **((Pretend the compartments on the train are a little bigger)) **They were all talking and laughing. They looked to be my age, but I haven't seen them before. I knocked on the door. A blond haired boy, the closest person to the door, opened it.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"All of the other compartments are full. May we sit in here?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," the blond guy said. He opened the door wider and we all filed in.

* * *

**Percy POV-**

Once on the train, we all sat down in an empty compartment. I sat by the window with Annabeth next to me. Piper and Jason were on the other side of Annabeth. Thalia and Nico sat on the other side, along with Hazel, Frank, and Leo (in that order). Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Jason stood up and answered it. Four people followed him back in. Nico and Leo moved to our side of the small compartment, leaving Hazel, Frank, and Thalia with the new four.

"I'm Jason. This is Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Nico, Thalia, Frank, and Hazel," Jason said.

"I'm Hermione. This is Ron, Ginny, and Harry Potter," the brown haired girl said. As she said 'Harry Potter,' the black haired boy winced. It was almost as if he was worried of something. Then, after seeing none of us show any knowledge of knowing who he is, he sighed.

After a few minutes, it got awkwardly quiet.

"We're almost here," Hermione said, waking me up. The four wizards started getting some robes on. Annabeth handed me my robes.

"We have to wear these?" Thalia asked, disgusted. I didn't disagree, though. At camp, we don't have a uniform.

But that was forgotten the second a giant castle came into view.

"Oh my gods, it's beautiful. I can see the Roman and Greek aspects of the building! Even some other things, too. I can't wait to see inside, especially with all of those patterns on the walls. Just imagine the possibilities and styles inside! This is amazing..." Annabeth continued to talk about architecture. After about five minutes of her rambling, I gave a kiss to shut her up.

"PDA!" Thalia and Nico screeched.

* * *

As we entered the castle, Annabeth was even more amazed.

Anyway, a woman who called herself Professor McGonagall made us demigods wait outside a big pair of giant doors. Then they swing open and we walk into the hall.

* * *

**Harry POV-**

I tuned out the welcome speech, seeing as I've heard it before. I looked around for the new kids, but didn't see them.

"Now, students, we will be housing a group of American wizards for the year. They will be sorted and treated the same as you," Professor McGonagall said.

The American wizards entered. The black haired boy, Percy, stood at the front with Annabeth. Behind them stood Jason and Piper. Thalia and Nico were behind them. Hazel, Frank, and Leo brought up the rear.

"Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth walked up to the stool and slowly placed the hat on her head.

* * *

**Probably gonna regret making this a cliffhanger. Anyways, if you are reading this, it means a lot! :) I'll post when I can.**


	3. Sorting

**Chapter Three! YAY! This is mainly gonna be the Sorting of the demigods, feast, and heading to the dorms to sleep. :) Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV-**

As I placed the hat on my head, I could feel millions of eyes staring at me.

_Hmmm... Definitely smart. Lots of facts in your head, girl. Oh! But you are brave... Very brave. Two wars? Many losses. It'll be... GRYFFINDOR!_

The hat screamed the last part out loud. I stood up and walked to the side, not really knowing where to go.

"Nico Di Angelo!" Professor McGonagall said. Nico sat on the stool. After a few seconds, that hat said Gryffindor. Jason also got Gryffindor.

"Thalia "

"It's just Thalia. No last name," Thalia interrupted. She also got in Gryffindor.

"Perseus Jackson!" I saw Percy wince at his full name.

"It's just Percy," Percy said before sitting on the stool. The hat was barely on his head for a second before it screamed Gryffindor. I looked around the great hall. Eyes were wide, staring at Percy as if he'd grown another head. I smiled as I saw Percy, who had his did-I-do-something-wrong face on.

He walked over to us and asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Seaweed Brain," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously, Wise Girl! They are staring at me. It's weird," Percy complained.

While I explained to him that he had gotten sorted in only a few mere seconds, shorter than anyone else, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Frank were placed in Gryffindor.

We all went and sat down near the first four students we met, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Hermione and I talked about the architecture of the castle and books that we've read. The others talked, too, but mainly stuffed their faces (cough-PERCY-cough).

After eating, the four showed us the dorms. Apparently, I have a room with Hazel, Piper, Thalia, Ginny, and Hermione. I quickly pulled on some soft yoga pants and a tank before hopping into my bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**There you go! Next chapter will hopefully be the first classes of the day till about lunch. Thank you for reviewing, following, etc... I will try to get the next chapter tomorrow. And, hopefully, it'll be way longer. :)**


	4. Pegasus

**My first version of this chapter got deleted when my laptop died yesterday, so it took a while to rewrite it, especially since it is long (I hope it is long, anyways). Again, sorry for the shortness of chapter three. I was tired when writing it and I couldn't really add more.**

* * *

**Percy POV-**

"BLUE PANCAKES!" someone screamed. I shot out of my bed and glared at my laughing friends.

"We're gonna be late for breakfast, Kelp Head," Nico said.

I sighed. I quickly threw on my robe things. I walked down the stairs to greet the wizards and the girls. I spotted Annabeth talking to Hermione. Even in the robes, she looked amazing. I notice her barely-there grey streak in her hair from holding up the sky. Mine is hard to find, especially since I have black hair.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I wrap my arms around her and give her a kiss on her cheek. She rolls her eyes.

"I heard it was impossible to wake you," she said.

I shrugged.

"We are going to be late for breakfast," Harry said.

We walked down to breakfast. After eating various types of food, including pancakes (which were, sadly, not blue), we were handed our schedules. Or, as the wizards call them, 'time tables.' Anyways, I grabbed mine and looked through it. First, I have _Potions_. Then, I have _Divination_, _Charms_, _History of Magic_, _Care of Magical Creatures_, _Defense Against the Dark Arts_, and _Transfiguration_. The rest of the demigods, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry also have the same.

* * *

I looked around the potions classroom. Annabeth pulled my into a chair. She sat down on my left. Thalia sat down to my right. The rest quickly sat down in groups of three.

"Today, we will be doing a potion contest. The best potion will get this vial of luck, known as Felix Felicis," the potion teacher said.

I opened my potion book and tried reading it.

"Annabeth!" I said, "I can't read it!"

She rolled her eyes, waving her wand and muttering something under her breath. I looked back at the book, which was in ancient Greek, now. I thanked her and started looking through the book of potions. I decided to flip to a random page, which happened to be the Draught of Peace. I quickly gathered the ingrediants and got the pot ready. I looked over the steps and started getting to work:

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green._

_Stir until the potion turns blue._

_Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns pink._

_Add syrup of hellebore until the potion turns turquoise._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple._

_Shake powdered porcupine quills vigorously until they are ready and then add until the potion turns red._

_Stir until the potion turns orange._

_Add more porcupine quills until the potion turns turquoise._

_Allow to simmer till the potion turns purple._

_Add powdered unicorn horn until the potion turns pink._

_Stir until the potion turns red._

_Allow to simmer until the potion turns purple._

_Add more powdered moonstone until the potion turns grey._

_Allow the potion to simmer until it turns orange._

_Add more powdered porcupine quills until the potion turns white._

I looked at my potion. It looked like it was supposed to, but I wasn't really sure. I glanced at the clock. Class ends in a few minutes. I looked at the other demigods potions. They were all different.

"Attention, class! Annabeth Chase is the winner, having successfully brewed the Wit-Sharpening potion in a record amount of time!" the teacher said.

Annabeth looked over the bottle in her hand before shoving it in her pocket. She glanced at me and mouthed 'bad dreams.' I frowned. I haven't had a bad dream for two weeks, but Annabeth's have gotten worse. The teacher dismissed us and we headed to Divination, whatever that is.

* * *

I sat down on a plush chair. Nico, Thalia, Hazel and Jason sat at the same table as me, while the others took a different table. A woman walked in. She had big glasses on that made her eyes look big. Really big. Like bug eyes.

She glanced at the other five demigods table and ran over.

"I see death in you future! All of you! You will die when your plan fails!" The last part was directed to Annabeth. She looked offended and scowled. She looked at Frank and said, "You will die with a curse!" Frank rolled his eyes, seeing as his curse with the fire stick has been lifted. Pointing at Leo, bug-eyes said, "You will perish in a great fire! And you will fall when everyone turns from your beauty!" I snorted as I saw Piper's confused face. She glared at bug-eyes. The woman turned to our table, pointing at Nico and Hazel. "Grudges will be your downfall!" She looked at Thalia and Jason and said, "You two will be struck by lightning during a treacherous storm!" Bug-eyes turned to me, eyes wider then what should be possible. "You! Your death will be out at sea, where no one can save you as you drown!"

That is when I snapped. I can't drown. Thalia and Jason can just absorb lightning strikes. Nico and Hazel don't really hold grudges. Leo doesn't burn. Annabeth is overly smart, the smartest person in the world. Frank's curse is gone and Piper, no matter hard she tries, manages to have lots of people staring at her until their eyes pop out of their heads.

"This is an outrage! This is so fake! This is just a giant insult!" Annabeth said, fuming. I stood up, the rest following my lead.

"We're out of here," I said.

* * *

Charms, History of Magic, and lunch went by fast and boring. Now, we are heading to Care of Magical Creatures.

"Me name 's Hagrid. Welcome ter Care o' Magical Creatures. Terday yeh're goin' ter meet some pegasus. Wait 'ere while I go get 'em. They're very wild an crazy," the giant said.

I frowned.

"They are going to recognize me!" I whispered.

"Calm down and just tell them not to do anything stupid," Annabeth replied.

I rolled my eyes as three pegasi came out. I immediatly recognize them. Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie run up and bow.

_'Yo, boss! You got any donuts?'_ Blackjack asked.

_'Donuts!'_ Guido and Porkpie said.

_'No donuts, guys. Maybe next time, ok? Oh, also, don't bow because we are supposed to be undercover here,'_ I said.

_'Ok, boss.'_

_'Don't call me boss!' _I said.

Blackjack, Guido, and Porkpie stood up and walked over to Hagrid.

"Who wan' ter ride 'em first? Be careful," Hagrid said. Everyone seemed to step back when I walked forward with Annabeth.

I helped Annabeth onto Blackjack before hopping on in front of her.

"Impress them, Blackjack," I whispered in his ear.

Blackjack reared before leaping into the air, spreading his giant wings. We flew straight up. I was holding onto Blackjack's main, while Annabeth had her arms wrapped around me. We screamed in joy as we did various tricks through the air. When we landed, I immediatly missed the feeling of being up in the air without having to fear Zeus. He only let's me in his domain when I'm on a pegasus. I climbed off and helped Annabeth. I gave her a peck on her cheek before dragging her back to the class.

* * *

Defense against the dark arts, or DADA, went smoothly. Transfiguration ended up with another wizard in the hospital because of a metal plate crashing into his head.

After dinner, I gave Annabeth a kiss. We sat on a couch in the common room, staring into the fire. She kissed me again, this time on the lips.

"PDA! PDA! PDA! PDA! PDA! PDA!" Thalia screamed. Nico was complaining it burnt his eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"You should go sleep, Seaweed Brain. You look exhausted," Annabeth said. I nodded.

I hugged her, said goodnight to the other's in the common room, and ran up the stairs to my dorm. Without changing, I fell flat on my face in my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**No one really reviewed the last chapter, but I am posting this anyways. I hope this satisfies you. :) I'll have the next chapter tomorrow :P Hopefully :P**


	5. Suspicios Blizzards

**Ok, so... Um... I don't have anything to say really...**

* * *

**Hermione-**

The week had gone pretty normal, despite the fact that hundreds of teenage wizards were running around Hogwarts, the giant castle that was used as a school. Oh, and the new American students. I had started to make a list of the strange things I've seen them do:

_-Pegasus and various other horse related animals bow down to Percy.  
-Annabeth seems to know every spell and can do it perfectly.  
-Thalia threatens any guys and refuses to go out with them, but doesn't have a boyfriend.  
-All of them burn the best parts of their meals.  
-No matter how many spells are fired at him from any direction, Percy manages to dodge all of them.  
-Their books are in some weird language, which they sometimes speak.  
-Also, they don't say the spells properly. They say it in that weird language.  
-Nor do they talk about their home in America.  
-They laugh when they hear '_Hogwarts_,' '_Death Eaters_,' and '_Voldemort_.' They sometimes mutter about a pig skin disease, who would want to eat Thanatos, and Moldy-shorts.  
-They seem to have nightmares, Percy and Annabeth more than the rest.  
-Percy has really rough skin and didn't even acknowledge Annabeth when she kept whacking the back of his head.  
-Percy also sleeps more than the others and is usually sleeping during class.  
-Percy, Jason, Hazel, and Frank have tattoos with lines and weird symbols.  
-They don't know who Harry is._

I looked around the common room. It was empty besides myself, Ron, and Harry.

"Look at this list I've made," I said. Harry grabbed the paper and read through it. Ron quickly snatched it and a confused look passed over his face.

"I don't get it," Ron said.

"These are all of the weird and suspicious things I've noticed throughout the week," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," was Ron's response.

"We should follow them with the cloak," Harry said.

I glanced at the stairs and said, "Tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," the boys replied.

We went our separate ways. I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of nothing. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. All of the other girl's were sleeping. I glanced at Annabeth. She must have taken the liquid luck last night so she wouldn't have nightmares.

I got up, threw on a sweatshirt and jeans, and went down to the common room. Only one chair was occupied. I couldn't see who it was, though. He didn't hear me, though. I silently moved back until I was in the shadows.

"I know you are there. I knew since you came down," he said. I paled.

I walked up and sat next to him on the large couch. It was Percy.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he said, staring at the wall.

"Sleep good?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Sure," he replied.

I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, so I just assumed it was the truth. We sat in awkward silence until Annabeth came down the stairs. Percy immediately stood up and ran over.

"How'd you sleep?" Percy asked.

"Great, for once. You?" Annabeth replied.

"They are worse than before," Percy answered.

Annabeth paled. "What about?" **((Spoilers for HOH in the next sentence. Just a warning. Nothing real serious, though.))**

"The place. The curses and you stumbling around blind, trying to find me, thinking that I abandoned you," Percy replied.

I frowned. What place? What curses? Annabeth was blind? He abandoned her?

"I'm fine, though. See?" Annabeth said, hugging Percy.

They started snogging, arms wrapped around each other. After a few minutes, the others came down (the new students and Harry, Ron, and Ginny) and started to stare at the couple.

"PDA! PDA! FREAKING PDA! WHAT THE HADES! PERSEUS! ANNABETH! KELP BRAIN! ANNIE!" Thalia and Nico screamed.

Annabeth broke away as she heard Thalia say 'Annie.' She was fuming.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth said, angrily.

"And it's Percy, Pinecone Face," Percy retorted.

"Kelp Head!" Thalia said, glaring at Percy.

"Pinecone Face!" Percy replied.

"Fish face!"

"Sparky!"

"Barnacle Breath!"

"Air Head!"

"Captain Salt Water!"

"Shocky!"

Thalia was about to scream some weird insult back when Annabeth shouted, "ENOUGH!"

"Damn, Percy!" Thalia said. I gasped.

Percy burst out laughing, along with Annabeth and Nico. The rest of the newcomers looked confused. Suddenly, they all stopped and looked at Jason.

"Let's go now," Jason said. They ran out of the common room.

I grabbed Harry and Ron by the ears and dragged them to the boys dorm.

"Get the cloak!" I said.

Harry fished it out of his messy trunk. We slung it over our shoulders, making us disappear. We ran out and spotted the American students running down the stairs, heading towards Headmistress McGonagall's office. We managed to sneak in at the last second.

"Um, Principal, or whatever you are called, McGonagall, where is the training room that you promised us?" Percy asked. I rolled my eyes at his obliviousness.

"It is on the fourth floor of the North tower," the headmistress replied. "It'll only be visible to you."

The American wizards nodded and left the room, us following. We came to the North tower and climbed up the stairs to the fourth flight, where no rooms were. All of a sudden, a door shimmered into existence. My eyes widened and I bit my lip to hold in a gasp. We followed them in. The room was amazingly large, bigger on the inside. There were racks of swords, daggers, bows and arrows, spears, and many other weapons. Metal statues lined three of the walls. A panel next to the racks of weapons had many buttons, almost like an elevator.

_Cold_

_Warm_

_Windy_

_Forest_

_Dessert_

_Hurricane_

_Ocean_

Various climates littered the panel. Percy walked up to the panel and pushed the button for 'Blizzard.' Immediately, the room became white. It got really cold, snow falling from the ceiling. It was dark and the snow blew down fast, wind blowing it in my eyes. I could barely see anymore.

* * *

**Ok, so that is the chapter. The next will be in Harry's POV I think. Or Ron's. I don't know yet. However, um, just review. And stay awesome. :D**


	6. The Desert

**First, thanks for the reviews. Second, if anyone wasn't really sure, the training room for the demigods is technically a giant simulator where they can select different climates and weather types. Then the automatons just fight against them. The room goes back to normal after all of the automatons are down and the automatons repair themselves. That's it.**

* * *

**Harry POV-**

I couldn't help but watch in aw as a blizzard appeared around us. I glanced at Ron and Hermione's shocked faces. I probably looked the same. I looked back at the snow. Blurs of gold, bronze, silver, black, and, occasionally, multicolored flashes were the only things I could make out. Suddenly, something silver was launched towards us. I ducked, bringing Ron and Hermione down with me. The silver object hit the wall. I pulled it out and looked over it. It was a silver arrow. After a couple of minutes, the snow seemed to disappear. I gripped the cloak around my shoulders as I saw the metal statues scattered around the room. They slowly started to be put back together, piece by piece. The Americans were on the fair side of the room, smiling and laughing.

Then, as they started walking back this way, Thalia said, "Let's do something for you, Percy. And you'll have to do it by yourself."

"Uh, sure," Percy replied.

"I want to pick it!" Thalia and Annabeth said. They smiled evilly at each other, walking up to the panel.

"Do the desert one," Annabeth whispered, grinning. Thalia nodded, pushing the button with her fist.

"I have a way to make it more amusing," Annabeth said. "No powers."

Suddenly, the floor was covered with sand. The room was very bright and there was no shade. A few bare trees stood here and there, along with a couple of cactus. Percy frowned as he walked to the front of the room. He pulled a pen from his pocket. What could he do with a pen? Percy uncapped the pen and it grew into a bronze sword.

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron had to put his hand over his mouth to cover a gasp.

Percy got in a fighting stance, as if waiting for something. The statues surged forwards, various weapons in their hands. About ten of them stayed in the back, firing arrows. Percy easily dodged the arrows and multiple blows from the machines. He got locked in a sword fight with three of them and knocked them out. He stabbed five others and decapitated two more. It was interesting to watch this. I counted the rest of the machines. There are thirty left, twenty with close range weapons, and ten with bows. Surprisingly, Percy managed to beat all of the close range weapons. He moved to the last close range one and quickly stabbed it, losing his sword in the process. Instead of bringing out a wand or anything, he ran straight for the archers. The ten archers dropped their bows and got into fighting stance. Percy took out the first one with a kick and a punch. The same went for the next three. Six were left. One punched Percy, but the machine's fist seemed to bounce off of his skin. The last few were quickly defeated. The sand disappeared and the room dimmed. The machines started to put themselves back together. Percy bowed in front of his friends.

"Was that good enough, Thalia? Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"It was ok," Thalia said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave Percy a quick kiss on his cheek. "You did great, Seaweed Brain."

"Thank you, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Let's go rest or something. Outside?" Hazel suggested. The others nodded and they quickly disappeared through the door, us following.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow," Hermione said.

We ran to the Gryffindor tower and dropped off the invisibility cloak. Hermione, Ron, and I decided to just play games and read. Ron and I played Wizard Chess and Hermione read a book (of course) until it was time to go to bed. The Americans stormed up the stairs to their respective dorms. I slowly went up, Ron behind me. When I got in, Percy was passed out on his bed. Leo was playing with some metal thing and Nico was just staring at the wall. Jason and Frank were talking. I ignored them and quickly changed into a normal t-shirt and shorts. I laid on my bed until I fell asleep.

* * *

**That's it. Sorry if it seemed short. *smiles innocently* Ok, so I hope that was good enough. Thanks for reviews and follows and favorites :)**


	7. Squid

**Eight. No. Wait a minute. Seven.**

* * *

I looked at the new list.

-_Pegasus and various other horse related animals bow down to Percy.  
__-Annabeth seems to know every spell and can do it perfectly.  
__-Thalia threatens any guys and refuses to go out with them, but doesn't have a boyfriend.  
__-All of them burn the best parts of their meals.  
__-No matter how many spells are fired at him from any direction, Percy manages to dodge all of them.  
__-Their books are in some weird language, which they sometimes speak.  
__-Also, they don't say the spells properly. They say it in that weird language.  
__-Nor do they talk about their home in America.  
__-They laugh when they hear '_Hogwarts_,' '_Death Eaters_,' and '_Voldemort_.' They sometimes mutter about a pig skin disease, who would want to eat Thanatos, and Moldy-shorts.  
__-They seem to have nightmares, Percy and Annabeth more than the rest.  
__-Percy has really rough skin and didn't even acknowledge Annabeth when she kept whacking the back of his head.  
__-Percy also sleeps more than the others and is usually sleeping during class.  
__-Percy, Jason, Hazel, and Frank have tattoos with lines and weird symbols.  
__-They don't know who Harry is.  
_**_*-Annabeth and Percy sometimes talk about a place, Annabeth stumbling around blind, Annabeth thinking Percy abandoned her, Bob, Damasen, and a few other weird things.  
_****_-They have interesting nicknames for each other.  
_****_-Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Percy laugh whenever they hear the word 'damn' or 'dam.'  
_****_-They have gold, bronze, and silver weapons.  
_****_-McGonagall gave them a giant simulator room (which is only visible when they want it to be).  
_****_-Annabeth said 'no powers' when Percy was fighting. Also, he didn't use his wand.  
_****_-Percy got punched and the metal hand bounced off his skin._**

"What does simulator mean?" I asked.

Hermione was about to reply, but Annabeth appeared.

"Simulator. A machine with a similar set of controls designed to provide a realistic imitation of the operation of a vehicle, aircraft, or other complex system, used for training purposes," Annabeth said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"That, everybody, is my Wise Girl," Percy joked.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, slapping his shoulder. Annabeth winced and glared at Percy.

"You beat Hermione!" I said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking slightly miffed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we are all going to hang out by the lake or something. Want to come?" Jason asked.

"We will, but we have something to discuss. We'll meet you down there," Hermione said.

"Ok. See you there," Jason said. The American wizards walked away.

"Ok, let's talk about the list," Harry muttered.

"I think we should consult one of them and ask them what they are. I doubt they are actual wizards," Hermione said.

"I vote Percy," I said.

"I agree. He seems more like the leader than the others. They look up to him a bit more," Harry said.

"How should we do it?" I asked.

Hermione looked deep in thought for a few minutes. She said, "The only way to make him cooperate would be to bind him. Kidnapping would probably work. Bring him into a separate room and tie him up? Then question him?"

"I think it's good," I said. Harry agreed a few seconds later.

We ran down the stairs and went outside. I spotted the Americans and walked over.

"Where's Percy?" Hermione asked.

"Kelp Head's in the water," Thalia replied.

Harry was about to say something about the water being contaminated by a giant squid, but stopped as Percy appeared. He walked out of the water, stretching.

"I had a conversation with the squid down there," he whispered to Annabeth.

We basically sat around the lake, sometimes watching Thalia and Percy get into an argument about who-knows-what and Percy swimming in the lake.

* * *

(1 Week Later, Saturday)

I was woken up around one o'clock Saturday morning by Harry. I looked over at Jason, Leo, Nico, and Frank. They were all sleeping. I glanced at Percy, who was also sleeping. Harry and I walked over. We grabbed him and carried him down the stairs. When we got down, Hermione joined in and we walked out of the dorm and found a classroom with a few chairs and one desk. We tied his arms behind the chair and his legs to the chair legs with some rope. Surprisingly, he was still sleeping. Harry reached into his pocket and grabbed Percy's pen. He searched the other pockets, but didn't find his wand. Then, we tried waking him up. We shouted in his ear and screamed, banged on things and shook him, and a few other things. None of them worked. Suddenly, Harry got an idea. He brought out his wand and used the summoning water charm, aguamenti, to splash Percy's face. His head shot up, eyes wide

* * *

**OK! There is chapter... seven I think. Yeah, seven. I am so sorry I didn't update the last few days. The last two days were spent with my sister for her birthday. I would've done this last night, but I was at a Billy Joel concert that was from 8-10. The concert was awesome, though. Gavin Degraw, the opener of the show, walked right by me and I was on the ground and it was just pretty awesome. I'm rambling now...  
*The writing in bold were the new things added to the list of suspicious things that the demigods have done.  
Anyways, next will be Percy.**


	8. What The Hades

**Chapter eight... Here goes!**

* * *

**Percy POV-**

I felt cold water fall on my face. I opened my eyes. The room was so bright, spots were dancing in my vision. I groaned and turned my head, eyes closed. I tried to reach up and run my hand through my hair, a habit I had developed from who-knows-what, but my hands were tied down. I realized I was sitting in a chair, hands and feet tied up. I opened my eyes again, only seeing the spots of bright light. Suddenly, I fell into a flashback.

* * *

_**So far,**_ _our __**Death Mist camouflage plan seemed to be working. So, naturally,**_ _I __**expected a massive last-minute fail. Fifty feet from the Doors of Death, Annabeth and **__I __**froze.**_

"_**Oh, gods," Annabeth murmured. "They're the same."**_

_I __**knew what she meant. Framed in Stygian iron, the magical portal was a set of elevator doors-two panels of silver and black etched with art deco designs. Except for the fact that the colors were inverted, they looked exactly like the elevators in the Empire State Building, the entrance to Olympus.**_

_**Seeing them, **__I __**felt so homesick,**_ _I __**couldn't breath.**_ _I __**didn't just miss Mount Olympus.**_ _I __**missed everything**_ _I'd __**left behind: New York City, Camp Half-Blood,**_ _my_ _**mom and stepdad.**_ _My __**eyes stung.**_ _I __**didn't trust**_ _myself __**to talk.**_

_**The Doors of Death seemed like a personal insult, designed to remind **__me __**of everything**_ _I __**couldn't have.**_

"_**You must understand how it works," Bob muttered. He addressed the kitten in his palm, maybe so the other monsters wouldn't wonder who he was talking to. "Each time the Doors open, they try to teleport to a new location. Thanatos made them this way, so only he could find them. But now they are chained. The Doors cannot relocate."**_

"_**Then we cut the chains," Annabeth whispered.**_

_I __**looked at the blazing form of Hyperion. The last time **__I'd __**fought the Titan, it had taken every ounce of **__my __**strength. Even then**_ _I __**had almost died. Now there were two Titans, with several thousand monsters for backup.**_

"_**Our camouflage," **__I __**said. "Will it disappear if we do something aggressive, like cutting the chains?"**_

"_**I do not know," Bob told his kitten.**_

"_**Mrow," said Small Bob.**_

"_**Bob, you'll have to distract them," Annabeth said. "Percy and I will sneak around the two Titans and cut the chains from behind."**_

"_**Yes, fine," Bob said. "But that is only one problem. Once you are inside the Doors, someone must stay outside to push the button and defend it."**_

_I __**tried to swallow. "Uh . . . defend the button?"**_

_**Bob nodded, scratching his kitten under the chin. "Someone must keep pressing the UP button for twelve minutes, or the journey will not finish."**_

_I_ _**glanced at the Doors. Sure enough, Krois still had his thumb jammed on the UP button. Twelve minutes . . . Somehow, we would have to get the Titans away from those doors. Then Bob, **__Annabeth, or I __**would have to keep that button pushed for twelve long minutes, in the middle of an army of monsters in the heart of Tartarus, while **__two of us ride_ _**to the mortal world. It was impossible.**_

* * *

"_**Percy, get over here!" she yelled.**_

_I_ _**joined her in the doorway, **__my_ _**face dripping with sweat, and blood from several cuts.**_

"_**You okay?" she asked.**_

_I __**nodded. "Got some kind of pain curse from that arai." **__I __**hacked a gryphon out of the air. "Hurts, but it won't kill me. Get in the elevator. I'll hold the button."**_

"_**Yeah, right!" She smacked a carnivorous horse in the snout with the butt of her sword and sent the monster stampeding through the crowd. "You promised, Seaweed Brain. We would not get separated! Ever again!"**_

"_**You're impossible!"**_

"_**Love you too!"**_

_**Bob ruffled her hair. Smile lines crinkled around his eyes.**_

"_**That is good. Until then, my friends, tell the sun and the stars hello for me. And be strong. This may not be the last sacrifice you must make to stop Gaea."**_

_**He pushed her away gently. "No more time. Go."**_

_**Annabeth grabbed **__my __**arm. She dragged **__me_ _**into the elevator car.**_

"_**Hold the doors closed on your side," **__Bob __**said. "They will resist your passage. Hold them-"**_

_**The panels slid shut.**_

* * *

_I __**studied the constellations-the ones Annabeth had taught **__me_ _**so many years ago.**_

"_**Bob says hello," **__I_ _**told the stars.**_

* * *

I gasped. Bob. Tell the sun and the stars hello for me. I opened my eyes, blinking a few more times until the spots disappeared. I looked around the room. The first thing I noticed was the chipping walls and dusty floor. A desk and a few chairs were scattered around the room. They were covered in dust and some looked broken. I looked over to my kidnappers, who happened to be Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why the Hades am I here?" I asked, glaring at them.

"We have some questions to ask you," Harry said.

"Who do the horses with wings and all those other horse things bow down to you?" Ron asked.

"I am not answering until you untie me," I said. The quickly pulled off the rope. "First of all, they do not appreciate being called horses, especially pegasus. Someone broke a leg when that happened. Second, I have a way with horses."

"Annabeth claimed to have learned more combat-related spells at your school, yet she can do every spell perfectly. How?" Hermione asked.

"It's Annabeth. She is the smartest at our school," I said.

"Thalia doesn't have a boyfriend, but she threatens boys who even look at her and refuses to even touch one. Why?" Harry asked.

"She has a thing about dating. She and a few of her friends and half sister* took an oath to never date," I said.

"Why the bloody hell do you burn the best parts of your food? Are you mad?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's an offering for the gods we worship."

"How can you dodge all of the spells launched at you? And, when one hit you, you didn't do anything," Hermione said.

"I have really fast reflexes. Or maybe your eyes are messed up," I said, sarcastically.

"What language are your books in?" Harry asked.

I thought about our books. They were all in ancient Greek, seeing as the Romans thought it'd be easier to learn than Latin for us. "The language is our original language. Besides, we all have dyslexia and ADHD, besides Frank. That language is easier to read."

"It is the same language you say the spells in? Why?" Ron asked.

"Yes it is. Because of our heritage, the language channels more power into the wand and makes the spells grander," I replied.

"Why don't you talk about your school in America?" Hermione asked.

"Well, our principal doesn't like us giving information. Just for the sake of mortals and muggles."

"What's so funny with Hogwarts, Death Eaters, and Voldemort?" Harry asked.

I bit my lip before laughing. I was laughing so hard, I fell to the floor. "Who would name a school after a pig skin disease? And, who, in their right mind, would want to eat Thanatos? Don't get me started on Moldy-shorts!" I said, before drowning in my laughter. I eventually calmed down enough for them to continue.

"What's with the nightmares? Especially you and Annabeth?" Ron asked, looking bored.

"We have all been through some bad experiences. Annabeth and I more than the others. We fell into this place where some bad people tried to kill us," I said, frowning.

"To put it bluntly, why do you sleep so much?" Hermione asked.

I chuckled. "Well, I just love to sleep," I answered.

"Annabeth kept whacking you the other day," Harry stated.

"Oh, really? I had no idea!" I said. "Oh, I've been told I have a thick skull. By Annabeth and Thalia, mostly."

"Why do you, Jason, Hazel, and Frank have tattoos? What are they?" Ron asked.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." I burst out laughing as I saw their faces. "It's just for a camp us four went to."

"Why did you not know who Harry is?" Hermione hesitantly asked. I saw Harry glare at her.

"Word doesn't really get around to our school."

"Who's Bob and Damasen?" Harry asked.

I looked at the ground. _Tell the sun and the stars hello for me. _"They were two really good friends of mine who helped us escape from the place Annabeth and I got trapped in. They, uh, died doing it, though."

"What's with the nicknames?" Ron asked.

"I still don't see how this is relevant," I said, rolling my eyes.

"It isn't. What's with the word 'damn?' Whenever you hear it, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and you all laugh like crazy." Hermione looked at me.

"It's a joke Thalia, a few friends, and I made when we went to the Hoover Dam." What is with these questions?

"Why do you have weapons?" Harry asked. I stared at him, shocked.

"What weapons?" I asked, trying to look confused.

"We saw you. Don't try anything," Ron threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"And why do you get a training room? Why did Annabeth say 'no powers' when you fought alone? What about your wand?" Hermione fired off.

"Shut up!" I shouted. The three instantly shut their mouths. "Hopefully, the others and I will explain everything tomorrow during the, um, dinner feast thing. Yeah, dinner."

They reluctantly agreed. Suddenly, the shadows in the corner formed three people. Thalia, Annabeth, and Nico appeared. Annabeth walked up to me and slapped me. She cursed, wincing. Thalia walked over and shocked my Achilles' spot.

"What were they doing, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth hissed, glaring at the Golden Trio.

"Annabeth! It's cool, Wise Girl. They wanted answers. Don't worry, I didn't tell them anything. But we are going to have to explain to the whole school soon. Probably tomorrow at dinner. We will have to talk to the teachers and principal," I said.

"When will you get it through your thick head, Kelp Head? It's professors and the headmistress, not teachers and principals. This isn't any of the schools you got kicked out of. Not Yancy, not Goode, not anything else. Get it through your head," Thalia complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Shocky," I said, smirking.

We started bickering when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I forgot about the wizards and turned around, sword in hand. It was Harry.

"I took that away from you!" Harry exclaimed. I groaned and capped it, shoving it into my pocket.

"Can we go back? I'm tired!" I complained. The three oh-so-wonderful demigods rolled their eyes. Nico shadow travelled us back into the dorms, leaving the three wizards to walk back. I was too tired to care, though. I collapsed the second I was close to my bed.

* * *

**There you go! It's a longer chapter than the others. The longest, I think. Hope it satisfies!**

***The bold stuff in the flashback was basically the parts Rick wrote. Not me.**

***Also, when I said Thalia, her friends, and her half sister, I basically mean the other hunters and Artemis. Artemis' father is Zeus, too (for those who don't know)!**

**BTW, please go vote on the poll I put up! I just wanna see what I should write next after I finish this, not that it's gonna finish this fast. I am hoping for 15+ chapters, but still do the poll!**


	9. Wow

**Ok, here is chapter 9. Thanks for any reviews, blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Nico POV-**

I woke up earlier than the others. A few minutes later, Frank, Jason, Leo, Harry, and Ron woke up. Harry and Ron pulled on their robes, seeing as it's Monday. I groaned. Today, we have to see Dumbledore and explain our situation to him. I'm just glad that Percy hadn't given any information away.

"You should get dressed," Harry said.

I sighed, grabbing a black t-shirt and black jeans. I slipped on my aviators jacket and went to wake Percy up. After a few failed attempts, I walked downstairs, where the other demigods, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting.

"Where's Kelp Head?" Thalia asked.

"Sleeping. Who's turn is it to wake him up?" I asked.

"I would, but I did it a few days ago," Thalia said.

"Isn't it Jason's turn?" Leo asked.

"I'll pass. Thalia can do it!" Jason said.

Thalia sighed. "Fine."

We walked up the stairs and into the messy room. The rest followed. Thalia walked up to Percy, who was on his back. She gave him a hard shove, causing him to roll off of the mattress.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I muttered.

"Thalia!" Percy groaned, standing up.

"Get dressed, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said. We quickly left the room and went back down to the common room. Harry finally seemed to notice we didn't have our robes.

"Why aren't you wearing your robes?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded.

I looked around. Jason, Frank, and Hazel were wearing their purple SPQR shirts, while Annabeth, Leo, and Piper were wearing their orange Camp Half-Blood ones. Thalia was wearing her normal hunter outfit. Percy, who finally came down, was also wearing his CHB shirt.

"Well, we are revealing who we are, aren't we? Might as well wear what we normally wear," Annabeth said. The truth was that we really hated the robes. They were too, well, uniform-like. But Annabeth's excuse was good enough.

Harry nodded. Ron still looked confused. Hermione just looked curious, like she wanted to know more.

"We should go to the headmistress' office. To ask her when we should do our little presentation," Piper said.

The rest of us agreed, and we started walking out the door, trying to find the office. Finally, after climbing many moving staircases, almost falling off, getting lost, and ending up on the wrong floor, we found it. I knocked on the door, which opened in a few seconds. I looked around. Pictures were hung up, mostly old headmasters. I've seen a few in the underworld. About two years ago, Albus Dumbledore appeared. And, last year, Tom Riddle, known as Voldemort to the wizard world, had finally died. He had caused Hades, my father, tons of paperwork. He kept cheating death. Anyways, the desk was a little cluttered. There were a few random vials scattered around on shelves. There were books, too. Quite a lot. Not too much, but a lot.

"I was wondering when you would stop by," Headmistress McGonagall said. "Come in."

"Headmistress, we sorta have a problem," Hazel said, holding Frank's hand.

"What would that be?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, a few wizards have gotten suspicious about us and some tried to interogate Percy..." Annabeth was about to go on, but was interrupted.

"Let me guess. Was it Mr. Potter and his friends?" McGonagall asked. We nodded.

"We were wondering when we could tell them of our true identity," Piper said.

"How about tonight during the dinner feast?" McGonagall said.

"Sure," Annabeth replied.

"Is that all you needed?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, we were wondering why we were brought here in the first place," Percy spoke up.

"Chiron didn't tell you?" McGonagall asked.

"Not that we are aware of," I muttered.

"The reason your hear is mainly to learn about the wizards culture, to try and fit in."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Frank asked.

"A few monsters have been spotted in the forest. They were all Greek and Roman monsters, and we were hoping you could help us get rid of them," McGonagall said.

"How many monsters?" Leo asked.

"Quite a lot," McGonagall replied.

"I don't see why we had to hide our identities," Percy said. I rolled my eyes, but, in truth, I wanted to know, too.

"Well, in the past, wizards never got along with demigods," McGonagall said. Percy still looked confused.

"Whatever," Percy muttered.

"We will be off, now. Thank you, Headmistress," Annabeth said. We all walked out and walked around the castle for the rest of the day. Why bother going to classes?

We can do that tomorrow.

* * *

I waited outside the Grand Hall. The other demigods waited with me. We were all very fidgety. ADHD wasn't helping. Then, I remembered something. The first time we used the simulator for training, I felt three presences following us around.

"Guys, I just remembered something," I said. They looked at me expectantly. "Remember when we first used the simulator?" They nodded. "Well, I remember feeling three different presences hiding in the shadows or something. I didn't remember till just now. But, anyways, I didn't see them in the shadows so I just dismissed it as a ghost playing tricks or some kind of prank or something. I finally figured out who it is! It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They had asked Percy about the simulator. Who else could know?"

"Whatever. We forgave them all ready. Now, how are we going to represent ourselves?" Percy asked.

"Full titles," Annabeth said. I groaned. Why, Annabeth? Why?

* * *

**Hermione POV-**

"Now, has anyone heard of Greek Mythology?" McGonagall asked.

I immediatly raised my hand. About fifty other students raised their hand.

"Well, Greek Mythology is real. They aren't myths. The gods are alive. Sometimes, the gods go down to the muggle world and have children. These children are known as demigods, sometimes called half-bloods. Hogwarts, let me introduce the demigods of America!" McGonagall said. Chatter filled the room

The doors swung open. It was the Americans. Percy and Annabeth walked in the front. Thalia and Nico were behind them. Jason and Piper were after them. Then came Hazel, Frank, and Leo. They walked to the front and stopped. Leo suddenly stepped forwards as the others went to the side.

"I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, head counselor of cabin nine, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, tamer of Festus the dragon, rescuer of Hera, builder and Supreme Captain of the Argo II, finder of Archimedes' Sphere, returner of the Athena Parthenos, official ultimate repair man, bane of Giants, resister of Gaea, and the boy on fire!" Leo said. Suddenly, Leo burst into flames. Seconds later, they disappeared.

Frank went up next. "I am Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, shape-shifter, liberator of Thanatos, returner of the Golden Eagle, bane of Alcyoneus, returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of Giants, and resister of Gaea." Then, in Frank's place, was a bear. After a low growl, it turned back into Frank. Just after those two demonstrations, everyone was wide-eyed.

"I am Hazel Levesque," Hazel said, "daughter of Pluto, member of the Fifth Cohort, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, bane of Alcyoneus, rescuer of Thanatos, returner of the Golden Eagle, returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea." She raised her hand, causing a few gems to pop up out of the ground. She let them sink back into the Earth before going back to her friends.

It was Piper's turn, now. "I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, head counselor of cabin ten, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, wielder of Katoptris, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn (the Horn of Plenty), returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea," Piper said. Then, she looked at the professor's table. "Professor Flitwick, do the chicken dance." The professor started doing the chicken dance. Piper told him to stop and he sat down, looking confused. Everyone was laughing.

Jason walked over and took Piper's spot. He jumped into the air and just, well, hovered there. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, champion of Juno, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, child of Rome, consul to demigods, member of the Fifth Cohort, Praetor of New Rome, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, bane of Krios, destroyer of Kronos' throne, survivor of the Battle of Mount Othrys, head co-counselor of cabin one, bane of Midas, slayer of Enceladus, rescuer of Hera, stealer of Achelous' horn (the Horn of Plenty), bane of Otis and Ephialtes, returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea." He toached the floor again. Every was even more wide-eyed. It was amazing.

Now Nico walked up, a slight scowl on his face. "I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, wanderer of the Labyrinth, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, hero of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, ambassador of Pluto, survivor of Tartarus, finder of the Doors of Death, returner of the Athena Parthenos, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea," Nico said. He put out his hand, palm down. "Serve me!" A few skeletons started climbing out of the Earth, bowing down to Nico. He pointed to the ground and the skeletons disappeared. I will say I am slightly frightened.

Next was Thalia. "I am Thalia Grace," she started, wincing as she said her last name," daughter of Zeus, head co-counselor of cabin one, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, former pine tree, hero of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, bearer of Sisyphus' curse, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, slayer of many monsters, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea." Thalia put her hands up to the ceiling. Lightning suddenly started crackling everywhere. It disappeared as soon as it came. I was in aw by now. I could only imagine what Annabeth and Percy would have.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, head counselor of cabin six, leader of Camp Half-Blood, finder of Zeus' Master Bolt, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, wanderer of the Labyrinth, receiver of the spirit of Pan, bearer of the cursed blade, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, hero of Olympus, official architect of Olympus, returner of Hermes' caduceus, carrier of the Mark of Athena, finder of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea," Annabeth said, her voice filled with pride. "As for my power, I don't really have anything except for the fact I am sort of the smartest person in our camp. How about someone ask me a question?"

"What is pi?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"What is 3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751?" Annabeth said.

Then, Percy walked up. He gave Annabeth a pleading look. She shook her head. I heard Percy sigh. "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, head counselor of cabin three, leader of Camp Half-Blood, wielder of Anaklusmos, one of the seven heroes of Olympus, slayer of the Minotaur (several times), slayer of Medusa, defeater of Ares, returner of Zeus' Master Bolt, returner of Hades' Helm, sailor of the Sea of Monsters, finder of the Golden Fleece, protector of the Ophiotarus, slayer of the Nemean Lion (with Zoe's help), rescuer of Artemis, bearer of the sky, child of the Great Prophecy, wanderer of the Labyrinth, slayer of Antaeus, receiver of the spirit of Pan, bearer of the Curse of Achilles (which I lost), defeater of Hades, survivor of the Battle of Manhattan, bane of Hyperion, slayer of the Clazmonion Sow, bane of Kronos, savior of Olympus, returner of Hades' sword, returner of Hermes' caduceus, slayer of Stheno and Euryale (many times), carrier of Juno, member of the Fifth Cohort, rescuer of Thanatos, returner of the Golden Eagle, slayer of Polybotes, former praetor of New Rome, slayer of Otis and Ephialtes, legacy of Jupiter and Hades, survivor of Tartarus, bane of giants, and resister of Gaea." He had so many titles! I couldn't help but gawk at him as he raised his arms. All the water in the room levitated and formed the shape of a pegasus cantering around the room, in between tables. It turned into a dragon that flew above them, spouting water-like flames. Then the water went back to where it originally was.

One word. Wow.

"Oh, and one more thing," Percy said, smirking. The others looked confused. "Sea disasters are better than air disasters."

* * *

**Longest chapter! A little over 2,000 words! YAY! Please review and vote on what I should write after I finish this :)**


	10. Sea And Air Disasters

**So, here is ten! Double digits! Ya... Anyways, I just noticed that, in the last chapter while they were doing their titles, I put 'bearer of the curse of Achilles (which I lost)' or something like that, but what I meant was, instead of 'which I lost,' 'I lost it once before regaining it.' Sorry about that. On with the story:**

* * *

**Annabeth POV-**

When we finished telling the wizards of us, they just gawked, eyes wide. After a few minutes, they started shouting things like 'impossible' and 'I can't believe it.' A few from Slytherin shouted insults, saying things like 'stupid, over-delusional muggles,' 'lies,' and 'wait till my father hears of this.' But, of course, Percy ruined the moment by saying sea disasters are better than air disasters. He is so dense.

"Oh really, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked, glaring at him. Percy smirked.

"You bet, Air Head," Percy said.

"Bring it on, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia exclaimed.

Percy looked mad. "No one but Annabeth calls me that, Pinecone Face!"

"Obviously not, seeing as I just did!" Thalia said.

Then, Headmistress McGonagall stepped forwards. "I am not going to stop this fight, but could you please bring it outside? We wouldn't want something bad to happen in here. Also, students, you will watch this fight. It will give you a better demonstration of their powers and some of their fighting style."

Everyone went outside, near the lake. Oh, gods. Thalia and Percy went back into fighting stance.

"Hey, Water Boy! Why don't you go have a swim and complain to your fishy friends!" Thalia said. It wasn't her best insult, but Percy still frowned.

"Look who's talking! Go back and cry with Artemis! Or the trees! You should be able to do that, too, right? You were a pine tree once, anyway," Percy replied.

"Then again, I am still older!" Thalia said. The insults were getting slightly lame, now. But, then again, it was still funny to watch.

"Think again, Grace. You look, what, fifteen? I'm eighteen! You can't even drive." I rolled my eyes at Percy's antics.

"Fight already!" Nico shouted.

And, of course, Thalia shocked Percy. Percy glared at her, his black hair sticking up. He didn't even move, yet the water of the lake started swirling into a giant wave. Percy blinked, letting the water fall on Thalia. Percy took the advantage of Thalia recovering from the water to pull out his sword. A mini hurricane surrounded him. Thalia regained her composure, bringing out her spear. I could see small sparks on the spear as she got ready. Percy and Thalia circled each other, eventually taking a few strikes. Finally, Percy started putting some effort into his strikes. After about ten minutes of playing with each other, they started getting aggressive. Percy swept Thalia's legs from under her, causing her to drop her spear.

Percy kicked Thalia's spear away, pointed his sword at Thalia's neck, and said, "Do you yield?"

"Unfortunately," Thalia muttered. Percy capped his sword and helped Thalia up. They turned to the crowd of students and gave a mocking bow. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain!" I said.

* * *

**Short, I know. The demigods have revealed. ****Little fight scene. Sorry for the lack of description. I'm not good at righting fight scenes, unless it's hand-to-hand combat or something like that. Um, review and, uh, vote on my poll to see what book I should do for my next fanfic once I finish this one.**


	11. Uh Oh

**Eleven. I will give my reasons for updating later than usual after this chapter. Here you go...**

* * *

**Third Person POV ((Don't kill me if it's bad, I don't usually write in this POV))-**

Before the demigods could take a few steps towards the grand castle of Hogwarts, a loud growl was heard. The sound rippled across the grass of the field outside, frightening the wizards. They pulled out their wands, expecting something they could probably defeat. The demigods reached for their weapons. Percy pulled out his pen, still capped. Leo grabbed a hammer from his belt. Annabeth grabbed her hidden dagger*. Jason unsheathed his sword. Thalia and Frank got their bows ready. Piper brought out Katoptris. Hazel grabbed her cavalry sword, while Nico did the same with his Stygian iron one.

Ten hellhounds, a hydra, the Minotaur, and two empousai walked out of the Forbidden Forest. The wizards trembled slightly at the sight of the monsters. The worst thing they had ever defeated was Voldemort, and they had lost many. The 'giant, black dogs' and the 'multi-headed, snake-like thing' wasn't helping, either. Neither was the 'bull man' or 'vampire girls' (as the wizards liked to call them).

The monsters advanced towards the wizards and demigods. A couple of wizards shot some stunning spells towards the hellhounds and the Minotaur, but they didn't stop. The spells bounced off of the monsters.

"Ok. So this is the plan: Thalia and Frank, you will try to shoot whatever is open. Nico and Hazel, work on the hellhounds. Leo and I will go to the hydra. As I slice the heads off, burn the stumps. Piper will take on the empousai with Jason. Percy, kill the Minotaur again," Annabeth said. She didn't go into detail, seeing as the monsters were running forwards.

Nico and Hazel started hacking and slicing up the hellhounds. Nico stabbed one's stomach, while Hazel cut the head off of another. Two more were dust in a few more minutes. A silver arrow from Thalia lodged itself into another of the hellhounds. Two more arrows lodged themselves in another two. Nico stabbed one and kicked another. Hazel stabbed another one and Nico beheaded the last one.

As that was going on, Leo and Annabeth were making progress with the hydra. Annabeth sliced off two heads at once and Leo lit his hands on fire, shooting two fireballs. There were three more heads left. Annabeth cut one off and Leo burnt it. An arrow from Frank decapitated another and Annabeth got the last head with her dagger. The hydra exploded into golden dust.

Meanwhile, Piper and Jason were taunting the empousai. The younger empousai wasn't that good at repelling charmspeak, so she was dead within seconds.

"Take this and stab yourself," Piper told it. The empousai did, leaving one more. They continued fighting the last one until Jason found an opening and stabbed her.

Percy, of course, was using his old insults for the Minotaur. The Minotaur charged him, but he dodged to the side. The Minotaur seemed to have forgotten. The monster bellowed in rage and turned on Percy. It charged again, hands out to both sides. Like when he first went to camp and the first time he met the bull-man.

The demigods rejoined, all covered in golden monster dust.

"What now?" Jason asked.

"I vote sleep!" Percy said, leaning on Annabeth. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Get over it, Kelp Head. You are always tired," Thalia said.

"I'm hungry," Leo stated. The demigods agreed. They turned to the wizards.

"Can we go eat?" Thalia asked, staring at the wizards.

"Yes. We will eat," McGonagall said. She turned, the other teachers behind her. They walked to the Great Hall, the students and demigods on their heels.

As the demigods sat down at the Gryffindor table, they piled their plates with various foods. They ate and, once they finished, went up to their dorms.

* * *

**Ok, so that is chapter 11. I was occupied with my family and friends all week, so I'm sorry for not updating sooner. So, read and review and whatever... yeah... thanks for waiting! (And sorry, again!) Also, I would like to know if you prefer First POV or Third POV when I write. So review what you think, thanks again for waiting.**

***Annabeth got another dagger**


	12. Demonstration

**TWELVE :D :D :D IT'S PETER CAPALDI! Matt Smith, if you count the War Doctor... Anyway, I hope it satisfies your hunger for more... or whatever you want to say... IDK :/ Oh, I will be doing third since I think that was a little better. And it makes it a little more suspenseful to find out what character**** I am rambling. On with the story.**

* * *

**Third POV-**

The next day, the demigods ate their breakfast in silence. They had made a silent agreement on their plans for that day. As they ate, the wizards in the hall whispered, pointing in their direction and talking about the monsters and how they were demigods. A few annoyingly rude Slytherins were going as far as pretending to not believe their story of the Greek and Roman 'myths' being real. A small group of fifth year Slytherins were saying that they thought the monsters had a protective charm around them to stop the spells from hitting them. And for the demigods, the monsters were only disguised others helping out with their act. The wandless power displays were said to have been illusions. It was the same for the monsters crumbling into golden dust. Just a magic trick, they said. But, of course, they were wrong.

By the time the demigods stood up to leave, everyone else was finishing up.

"Where are you going? We have class today!" Hermione said, following them as they made their way to the North side of the school. A fairly large group of wizards from all houses were following them. About three hundred students were at their heels, trying to hear the conversation between the god's children and the Golden Trio.

"We are going to train," Annabeth said, simply.

"Can we watch?" a young Ravenclaw shouted out. A few other students started shouting out, asking if they could watch.

"Fine, but don't touch anything," Annabeth said, hesitantly.

"Annabeth! There isn't anywhere they can sit!" Percy said. Annabeth rolled her eyes, skipping a few steps as they went up to the fourth floor. **((It is the fourth floor for the simulator, right?))**

"You know we can just make one appear, right?" Thalia said, joining the conversation.

"Oh." A few laughed at Percy's response.

The demigods and wizards fanned out on the fourth floor of the North tower. An area of the wall shimmered, revealing a door. Jason opened it and the demigods walked in. Annabeth closed her eyes for a second, imaging a seating area. She enlarged it, fitting it into the long wall on her left. It held about five hundred seats. She opened her eyes and saw the seats. Perfect. The wizards all filed in, running to get the best seats. There were shouts and yells and pushing as people tried to get the best seat. You would've thought it was the Quidditch Cup or something.

"What should we do first? We've already tried out the blizzard, desert, and many other ones. What now?" Annabeth asked, taking charge.

Hazel scanned the list of different terrains and climates. "How about the swamp or cliff?" she suggested.

"I vote cliff," Jason said. Half the demigods voted for the cliff, the other half for the swamp.

"How about we do both?" Annabeth said. She hadn't chosen a side. "We will start with the swamp and then the cliff, okay?"

The demigods nodded and Thalia pushed the button. Thin, straggly trees erupted from the ground, nearly skewering a few of the people there. Water coated the ground. It was dark and murky green, going to their knees. It was slightly hard to maneuver through it. Leaves and patches of moss floated on the water, with the occasional grassy mini-island barely big enough for two people to stand on. Alongside the longer walls of the simulator, the water hardened into a very muddy bank, clogged with plants and weeds. The room seemed to darken. The automatons heads snapped up, eyes glowing. They lifted their weapons and got ready. Thalia and Frank got their bows, Thalia with three arrows at the ready and Frank with one. Percy uncapped Riptide. The others unsheathed their weapons and got ready. It reminded them of their monster fight just the day before. Thalia and Frank let their arrows fly, successfully 'killing' three of the archers and 'wounding' a spear-wielder. Percy and Annabeth went back-to-back, pushing a group of automatons that had circled them back. Percy lunged, aiming for ones stomach. The machine blocked and went for Percy's legs. Her blocked, swinging out the automaton's legs from under it. Percy stabbed it's stomach and moved onto another. He feinted left, then lunged for the right and quickly 'killing' another robot. He used his powers to drown one in the murky water. Annabeth was working just as well. She had managed to stab one in the thigh and bash another's head. As they were finishing off the automatons surrounding them, Thalia slung her bow over her shoulder and brought out her spear and Aegis,** ((is that how you spell her shield's name?))** which made the wizards cower slightly. She ran for the automaton with the spear that she had wounded. She fought for a few minutes before running through the machine and bashing one that came up behind her in the head. Meanwhile, Frank shot anything open. Jason, Piper, and Leo took on the archer automatons. Nico and Hazel rose the dead and fought alongside them as they went through some of the swordsmen. After ten minutes, the water sank back into the floor and the plants and trees disappeared. The automatons repaired themselves and returned to their original places before the fight.

"Now can we do the cliff?" Jason and Leo asked. They had been the first two cliff-voters. The rest sighed.

"Fine," Annabeth said. Jason pushed the button for cliff.

About half of the floor rose up about ten feet. The other half lowered ten feet. It was a twenty feet drop. It wouldn't be fatal. Percy looked over the edge, pailing at the dark, misty cliff bottom. The ground grey rugged and rocky, a few trees and plants here and there. The automatons all appeared on the cliff, surrounding the demigods. Thalia shot an arrow in ones face and slung it over her shoulder. She brought out her spear and thrust her arm out backwards, piercing an automaton's chest. She fought with her arrows and spear like that through the whole fight, occasionally bashing machine heads with her shield. **((Think of Tauriel from the Hobbit during her fight with the orcs/goblins (I don't remember what they were fighting at that time). It was after the barrel-riding scene I think.))** Frank simply shot things while the rest jabbed and stabbed at the automatons until all of them were down. Quite a few had gone over the cliff. At the end of the training session, the demigods each had some minor cuts here and there. They each had a square of ambrosia and dramatically bowed for the crowd of wizards that had watched in aw. As they looked around, they realized about another two hundred students and some teachers had filled up the last seats in the seating area. They were all wide-eyed and clapping at the display of fighting from the Greek and Roman demigods.

* * *

**Ok. So that is a little over 1,000 words. Ok... Now... There you go! Review and whatever... Haha. I would've updated earlier, but I was caught up with dinner and breakfast and all that for Father's Day. Hope you liked it. Review! Please! And yes, more action *rolls eyes.* Bye :) :D**


	13. Annabeth's Right

**First of all, don't blame me if this totally sucks. I've been making this chapter up as I go along. I'm stuck.**

* * *

**Third POV-**

Over the next few months, only a few monsters appeared. They were simple and easy to take out, but they were monsters none-the-less. The demigods got a lot of training done every few days and still went to classes. They started teaching the wizards how to do different types of combat, even though it wasn't needed. But then they could hold their own against the monsters if the demigods couldn't make it in time. About 1/3 of the students had submitted to archery, while the other 2/3 went with spears, daggers, swords, and other close-combat weapons.

It was January, now. Christmas had passed without trouble. The demigods and wizards started to get along better, with only a few fights between student and demigod. Everything was calm, but that didn't ease the tension on the demigods. It was so calm and quiet and monster-free. But it was too calm, too quiet, and too monster-free. They assumed it was the calm before the storm. And they were right.

There was a party in the common room of the Gryffindor house, celebrating the recent victory for the Gryffindor Quidditch match against Slytherin. It was about an hour after dinner and they were running around the common room, cheering. A slightly large number of wizards had, unfortunately been pranked by a few students with some different pranking snacks from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

The demigods were hanging around the fireplace, just talking about the recent low in monster activity.

"Something is coming. It is the only explanation. We haven't seen any monsters since the beginning of December. We are already in the middle of January!" Annabeth said.

"Annabeth is right. I bet a nice, big group of monsters are on their way here already!" Thalia and Nico complained.

"Stop being such pessimists," Annabeth said.

They continued their conversation. Then, at about eleven thirty, the Gryffindor's finally went to their dorms to sleep. The demigods bid each other a 'good night,' and walked up to their separate dorms.

* * *

The rest of the month passed. Time flew by, and there were no monster attacks. However, that changed on February 8, a Saturday **((I'm going by 2014 calendar))**. The demigods, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hanging out by the lake. Percy was in the water. He had been down for more then half an hour, talking to the squid and some fish. Besides that, Hermione and Annabeth were talking about books (the usual) and Thalia and Nico were arguing about who-knows-what. That was usual, too. Jason and Piper were talking with Frank and Hazel about Camp Jupiter, Harry and Ron listening intently (Ron eventually lost interest and stared into space). But the peace was broken when a loud roar broke the calm silence. Everyone looked to the Forbidden Forest and saw a large group of monsters. Twenty hellhounds, a black-and-red drakon, the Nemean lion, eight Telekhines, two Laistrygonian giants, four empousai, and four dracanae. Forty monsters in all.

Wizards swarmed out of the castle, wands at the ready. The demigods brought out their weapons and looked at Annabeth for the plan.

"The plan is..."

* * *

**I am truly sorry for not posting this earlier in the week. First of all, I have been packing for my summer vacation and I've been so busy with a few other things it was driving me crazy. Second, I will most likely not be able to post between July 4-13 because I will be on my vacation and I am not allowed to bring my laptop. So, sorry. Oh, and I probably won't be able to post the week of July 16 (the week of my birthday) or next week, but I will try. Thanks for all the nice reviews and please review again :D And sorry for the short chapter. Gods, I'm saying sorry a lot... XD**


	14. Here About This

**Here you go! I feel... you know what? I'll save you the pain and let you read on, then I'll explain everything.**

* * *

**Third POV-**

**Present**

Along with their wands, the wizards held their actual close and far range weapons.

* * *

**Third POV-**

**A few months ago**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed into the large training room for the demigods. Racks of swords, daggers, knives, and bows covered the floor, along with targets and dummies. A large pile of armor stood at the corner of the room. Only Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason were there.

"Ok, everyone, us demigods will be teaching you how to wield weapons like our swords and bows and such. We will let you move through the different stations to get a feel for the various weapons we have. Once you go through all the weapons, you can go to the weapon you felt most comfortable with," Annabeth explained. "Thalia and Frank will both teach archery, but will only do so every other day. Today is Thalia. Percy and Jason will teach sword fighting, switching out with Nico and Hazel. I will take over using a dagger or knife, but will switch with Piper. Leo will be here every other day teaching you how to craft some armor. Any questions?" No one asked anything.

The class of wizards redoing seventh year started to disperse and walk to different stations. Harry was okay with a sword, along with Ron (who was not as good, but couldn't really excel in any other weapons). Hermione was very good when it came to using a bow or dagger. After an hour had passed, the wizards didn't even want to let go of their weapons. Despite the fact that most couldn't even notch an arrow or hold a dagger right, the wizards learned a lot.

* * *

**Third POV-**

**Present**

"The plan is..." Percy trailed off, looking at Annabeth to tell them.

"Yes, the plan. Percy, Jason, Hazel, and Nico will work on the drakon. Thalia and Frank, shoot whatever you can. Try to take out the hellhounds and the Nemean lion. Remember, aim for the throat when it opens it's mouth. Leo and Piper, go for the Empousai. I will take half of the Gryffindors to the giants. The other half will go for the dracanae and telekhines, along with half of Ravenclaw. The other half of Ravenclaw and three quarters of Slytherin, go to the hellhounds. Hufflepuff and the last quarter of Slytherins, go to the Nemean lion and just try to kill whatever. However, the archers will stay back with Thalia and Frank and shoot on their order. GO!" Annabeth said, addressing both the demigods and wizards.

As the children of the big three ran towards the drakon, it let out a loud roar, acidic venom leaking onto the ground.

"Watch out for the venom!" Nico shouted.

"Gods, that is a big drakon," Jason muttered.

"No kidding," Percy agreed.

They reached the drakon, weapons out and ready. The drakon screeched, lunging towards Hazel, who dove out of the way and thrust up with her spatha. The tip hit the chin of the drakon, but bounced off harmlessly. The drakon's eyes hardened, glaring at Hazel as if the sword to his jowl was just a mere nuisance, and it probably was. An arrow from one of the Hogwarts archers bounced harmlessly off of the drakon's shoulder, making it look the other way. The four demigods started to circle the huge beast, hoping to find one of the undefended pieces through his scaly armor. Percy tried ramming his sword in between two of the large, hard scales, but Riptide bounced out. There was another layer of scales beneath. Percy informed the others. The drakon turned to Jason, spitting a large pool of venom. Jason ran out of the acidic venom's way. It caught Nico's eyes, thankfully not paralyzing him. This drakon wasn't the paralyzing type. Thank gods. They tried to look for a weakness in the drakon's build. It's eyes were a bright green and a golden yellow. The first layer of it's scales were black, red along the spine. The second layer was all red. It's teeth were razor sharp, along with the white spikes that lined it's spine above the red scales. Analyzing the drakon, Percy and Hazel spotted a place right at the corner of his mouth. The places inbetween the black scales were all red, but, in one tiny place, there was a black patch. A missing scale from the second layer. It would be hard to reach, but they had to. Nico and Jason noticed it too. Jason jumped into the air, flying towards it's mouth from the back. The drakon let loose another roar, accompanied by some venom. Jason was about to plunge his sword into the small wedge between the scales when an arrow sank into the drakon's left eye. It tossed it's head, a roar of pain escaping it's mouth. Jason knocked into a tree, falling to the ground unconscious. Someone screamed his name. As the drakon turned around, it's tail whipped towards Percy, Hazel, and Nico. They ducked, but Percy jumped at the last second and grabbed onto a spike. He started to climb up the tail and back of the creature, holding onto the spikes and scales. His sword, which was in pen form at the moment, was clutched in his hand as he climbed. As he made it to the neck, the drakon still hadn't acknowledged him. As he plunged his sword into the wedge between the scales, the drakon cried out, another arrow embedded in it's other eye. It swung it's head wildly, Percy's sword getting stuck in it's skin. It emitted another scream. Percy lost his grip. Thankfully, the drakon had been heading towards the lake. He used his powers to cushion his fall. He hit the water hard, but not enough to make him seriously injured. He watched as the drakon slowly started turning to gold dust, leaving only it's armored shell.

As Percy dragged Jason to the area where a few injured demigods were, Hazel and Nico ran to help Piper and Leo with the four empousai.

"Kill yourself," Piper commanded them. Two of the empousai took there knives and plunged them into their hearts.

"You think we're as stupid as them? Well, sorry," one of the two remaining ones sneered.

The last two had their hair lit on fire, along with Leo (though his whole body was on fire). Hazel and Nico appeared just as one of the empousai lunged for Piper, knife aimed for her throat. Piper brought out Katoptris and blocked. They each exchanged a few blows, but didn't get any clear openings. However, Piper eventually ended up with a long cut across her thigh. Thankfully, that was when Hazel and Nico showed up. Hazel teamed up with Piper, while Nico went with Leo. The two empousai were quick to go after that.

Meanwhile, Annabeth and half the Gryffindor slowly took out the giants with many stabs and slices. The hellhounds followed, being shot down and having swords going through their hearts. A couple Slytherins managed to get a dagger lodged into the Nemean lion's mouth. The blade was digging into the roof of it's maw. A couple of arrows from Thalia and Frank sent the animal back to the Underworld. The rest of the monsters were also quick to go.

As the injured were heeled, the demigods and wizards started to talk. The demigods, along with Jason who had woken up, all spoke about the frustration monsters cause.

"It is your fault we were attacked! You filthy, little half-breeds! Your powers are a lie! You lie constantly! My father will here of this!" a blond-haired boy said. They recognized him as one of the students redoing seventh year. "My father will here of this!"

* * *

**Ok. So, I am back! I got back yesterday night at ten PM, but didn't get home from the airport until twelve (which sucks). Hawaii was really nice and fun. Also, my birthday is the 16th... TWO DAYS IN BETWEEN TODAY AND THE SIXTEENTH! Seriously, you should see my list XD. It literally has like fifty books and twenty Doctor Who related things on it. I would have written this last night, but my dad took my laptop away because it was 'late' and that I should be 'asleep' after such a 'long' plane ride. When has midnight been late? And six hours on a plane? That's nothing compared to something like Africa or Gibraltar or Athens. I even woke up at like five this morning. I have also made a new obsession of Once Upon A Time, but I haven't watched season 3 because it isn't on Netflix (which also sucks). And I would have done this earlier, like a couple hours ago, but I didn't think it was long enough, so I made the drakon scene longer. It might seem easy, whatever. I hope you like it. The next chapter will be Malfoy doubting them (even after all this time) and the chapter after will most likely be the last one. The one where they say farewell to the wizards and fly home. IDK. Well, I would write the next one, but my mom's boyfriend (mom and dad are divorced) and one of his daughter's is coming over for dinner (I think) for an early birthday dinner for me. And I have two hours of archery. Besides all that ^^^^^^ I want you to go look at the other thing I posted. It is under story, but it really isn't. I want to know what people want. I would have added it as another 'chapter' here, but it wouldn't let me (thus making me make a new 'story'). I am thinking of doing a SYOT (submit your own tribute) story for THG. Review on this and that, please. I appreciate feedback, whether it be good or bad. It can point out the flaws and the good. Thanks. Mahalo ('thank you' in Hawaiian. What? I was there for a week. I was going to pick up some terms).**


	15. Tell Me, Malfoy

**Read on**

* * *

**Third POV-**

"It is your fault we were attacked! You filthy, little half-breeds! Your powers are a lie! You lie constantly! My father will here of this!" Malfoy shouted. "My father _will_ here of this!"

The wizards instantly stopped talking, staring at him, most wide-eyed. A few other wizards who still backed Malfoy up shouted, "Filthy half-breeds! Demigods? Seriously? We won't buy your act!"

The demigods were seething in anger. Thalia walked over to Malfoy. She stopped in front of him. Raising her hand (which was crackling with electricity), Thalia striked, slapping Malfoy across the face. Malfoy yelped as Thalia zapped him. He stumbled back. Thalia smirked as she walked back to her friends.

"You will pay, half-breed! Don't touch me, you piece of filth. You'll be sent to Azkaban ((Spelling?))!" Malfoy said.

Nico's eyes hardened. He gave his scariest glare (which is really scary, seeing as he is a son of Hades). Malfoy flinched, but still stood, rooted in the same spot, a red bruise on his face. Nico walked forward. He grabbed Malfoy's shirt collar and slammed him into the castle wall, holding him by the throat.

"Your _death eater daddy _doesn't have any influence in the wizarding world anymore. You're name is on the waiting list for _eternal_ damnation, forever feeling pain in the Fields of Punishment. You are all descended from the goddess Hecate, through many generations. The Hogwarts Founders were demigods, too! Even Salazar Slytherin," Nico growled. "Tell me, _Malfoy_. Do you make a habit of insulting your House's Founder?" Sarcasm was evident in his voice. "And why would we be scared of your _puny, _little father? _You _should fear _MY _father."

Malfoy whimpered before being dropped to the ground. He stood up and slowly backed away.

* * *

After that, the wizards and demigods dispersed, heading to their respective sleeping quarters. However, each would be holding a party for the defeat of the monsters. A crazy party for the Gryffindors.

They stayed up late, just hanging around and passing out butterbeers (which a few of the demigods liked) and other foods and drinks and dancing.

Little did they know, that was the last of the monsters in Hogwarts. They could be at peace for the last month of Hogwarts. But the demigods would go back to New York and go back to their monster-filled life.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, I know. The idea of what to do to Malfoy came from ro781727**

**So, thanks :)**

**And, besides, you got two in a day.**


	16. Fear

**Hi guys! I am so sorry if this chapter is bad and why it was late. Also, I must say that this chapter is more of a filler over the last one. And someone gave me the idea. I am so sorry, but I don't remember who. Sorry.**

* * *

**Malfoy POV-**

One thought ran through Draco Malfoy's mind as the situation at hand was calmed down. It was _their_ fault, the silly, little, stupid "demigods." What liars. Cheaters. They tell nothing but the truth. Wandless magic? It can't be performed unless they are some of the strongest wizards, which they aren't. And their weapons? They'll end up poking his eyes out.

"It is your fault we were attacked! You filthy, little half-breeds! Your powers are a lie! You lie constantly! My father will here of this!" he screamed. "My father _will _hear of this!"

Heads turned, staring at him, wide-eyed. He ignored them. Why bother acknowledging them? He glared at the demigods. They were mad.

"Filthy, little half-breeds!" someone shouted.

"Demigods? Seriously?" another said.

"We won't buy your act!" one student exclaimed.

Malfoy smiled inwardly at his followers.

The black haired girl, Talia or something like that, walked up to him. Her eyes were narrowed. Stopping in front of him, she raised her hand. Little sparks of electricity ran across her skin. She pulled back and slapped Malfoy hard. She smirked as Malfoy stumbled back before heading back to her friends.

"You will pay, half-breed!" he hissed, angered by the fact that he had been hit by a girl. "Don't touch me, you piece of filth. You'll be sent to Azkaban!"

Malfoy looked over the other demigods. He stopped as his eyes landed on... was it Nick? Nico? Whatever. The young boy was glaring at him. He flinched, trying to stop himself from stepping back. He (Nico?) started walking over. He stalked forwards, grabbing Malfoy by his shirt's collar and slammed him into Hogwart's stone wall. As he was held by the throat, his feet a few inches above the ground, fear started to grip his heart, squeezing into his cold mind.

"Your _death eater daddy_ doesn't have any influence in the wizarding world anymore. Your name is on the waiting list for _eternal_ damnation, forever feeling pain in the Fields of Punishment. You are all descended from the goddess Hecate, through many generations. The Hogwarts Founders were demigods, too! Even Salazar Slytherin," Nico growled. "Tell me, _Malfoy_. Do you make a habit of insulting your House's Founder?" Malfoy could hear the sarcasm in his words. "And why would we be scared of your _puny_, little father? _You_ should fear _MY_ father."

Malfoy let a whimper escape as he was dropped to the ground. He stood up, slowly walking away. When he was far enough away, he broke out into a run, fear still gripping his heart at the dark son of Hades. Maybe this isn't fake. Maybe it is a joke. Or maybe it is real. Whatever it is, Malfoy thought, he was going to put an end to it.

* * *

**Random Slyhterin POV-**

I watched as a demigod picked up Malfoy and slammed him against a wall. My girlfriend, Sophie, gripped my hand, concern in her eyes.

"Filthy half-breeds!" she suddenly shouted.

"Demigods? Seriously?" my best friend shouted after. His name is Connor.

"Come on, Brandon, say something," Sophie urged in a quiet whisper.

I sighed. "We won't buy your act!" I shouted, halfheartedly. Sophie smiled, squeezing my hand tighter.

I glanced at the demigods. They seemed so angry, so mad.

* * *

**Random Ravenclaw POV-**

I watched Nico start yelling at Malfoy. Serves him right. I glanced at Nico. I couldn't stop the blush from appearing on my face. My friend nudged me, bringing me back to reality.

I giggled as I watched. I would've stayed longer, but my friends ushered me into the school along with the rest of the students. I glanced behind me to see the demigods behind the Gryffindors, whispering and glaring at Slytherin.

* * *

**Ok, so this was a little extra. Now, a few explanations.**

**This is definitely not my best chapter, so so so so so sorry.**

**One, I have been obsessed fangirling over my birthday presents. I got lots of giftcards for Amazon and HotTopic and stuff... Just lots of nerdy stuff. I have also been busy with birthday dinner and cake and all that.**

**Two, I figured out how to use HuluPlus so I found Once Upon A Time on there and started watching season 3. I have been watching it so much. And, I am beginning to watch the shows Torchwood, Lost, Continuum, Firefly, and I am trying to finish Warehouse 13, The Catherine Tate Show, Family Guy, and Supernatural. Gods, I have the weirdest show collection. And Doctor Who season 8 is finally almost here so...**

**Three, I am obsessed with watching gamers on YouTube making fools of themselves and acting hilarious, thus creating my new obsession of watching PewDiePie, Tobuscus (or TobyTurner or TobyGames, seeing as he has three channels), Smosh, Cry, and other YouTube channels playing games. BroFist.**

**Four, School starts on the sixth of August, so I have been trying to gather up all of my school supplies up. It was so much. For example, I needed three binders, earbuds, a 2-4 GB flashdrive, like five notebooks, and many other things. SO EXPENSIVE.**

**Five, I was planning my birthday party, which was supposed to be today. I was bringing four of my friends to the pool to hang out, though I had to reschedule it. Which sucks. The reason why? I GOT MY FINGER STUCK IN THE STUPID CAR DOOR! I had to go to the emergency room and everything just to make sure I didn't break it. I still don't know how I did that. And I did that this morning. After I got my hair highlighted and stuff for my party. And I even got stuff to have mini prank wars at the pool. Thank you, Fates, you succeeded in making today suck. I mean, Starbucks got my Frapp wrong. And before we could even get some amazing Starbucks, there were no parking spaces and the line for the Drive Thru went all the way around the building. You suck, Fates. And the finger that got smashed today is on my right hand, rendering me useless for writing or doing anything that involves my right hand. I mean, I can barely bend my finger (it's the pointer finger, btw). And I have archery tomorrow, but I can't do that because my pointer finger is the finger I use to trigger the release to let the arrow go. And if it was on my left hand, I'd still need to hold the bow. Thankfully it isn't broken, but I have a huge cut. And I feel exhausted and have a huge headache just from writing this.**

**Anyways, after that ^^^^^^^ long complaint which I doubt you read through, I must say it will be hard to update in the next few weeks because of getting settled for school. I will try my best, but I can't promise. Thank you. Goodbye.**


End file.
